Music
The anime, being a TV show that has lasted many seasons, has many opening and ending themes. These themes have been from original japanese songs. The themes have been cut into at least 1:30 by TV Tokyo. The average usage for openings are around 25 episodes while for endings it can be up to 12 episodes save for the first two endings, Wind and Harmonia respectively. They are in order as shown: Japanese Version Naruto Openings #'R★O★C★K★S' (performed by Hound Dog) From episodes 1 to 25. (full song length: 4:52) # (performed by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) From episodes 26 to 53. (full song length: 4:02) # (performed by little by little) From episodes 54 to 86. (full song length: 4:00); the dub uses "Haruka Kanata" #'GO!!!' (performed by FLOW) From episodes 87 to 104. (full song length: 3:56) # (performed by ) From episodes 105 to 129. (full song length: 4:47) # (performed by Stance Punks) Lasts from episodes 130 to 156. (full song length: 3:33) # (performed by ) Lasts from episodes 157 to 182. (full song length: 4:07) #'Re:member' (performed by FLOW) Lasts from episodes 183 to 203. (full song length: 3:17) # (performed by Hearts Grow) Lasts from episodes 203 to 220. (full song length: 4:55) Naruto Endings # (performed by: ) Lasts from episodes 1 to 25. # (performed by: Rythem) Lasts from episodes 26 to 51. # (performed by: Orange Range) From episodes 52 to 64. # ALIVE' (performed by: ) From episodes 65 to 77. # (performed by: ) From episodes 78 to 89. # (performed by: TiA) From episodes 90 to 103. # (performed by: ) From episodes 104 to 115. # (performed by: ) From episodes 116 to 128. # (performed by: No Regret Life) From episodes 129 to 141. # (performed by: ) From episodes 142 to 153. # (performed by: ) From episodes 154 to 165. # (performed by: CHABA) From episodes 166 to 178. #'Yellow Moon' (performed by: ) From episodes 179 to 191. # (performed by: ) From episodes 192 to 202 # (performed by: SABOTEN) From episodes 203 to 220. Naruto Movies #'Home Sweet Home' (performed by "Yuki Isoya") in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow #'Ding! Dong! Dang!' (performed by "Tube") in Naruto the Movie 2: Legend of the Stone of Gelel # (performed by "Maria") in Naruto the Movie 3: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom Shippūden Openings #'Hero's Come Back!!' (performed by nobodyknows+) From episodes 1 to 30. #'Distance' (performed by LONG SHOT PARTY) From episodes 31 to 53. # (performed by ) From episodes 54 to 77. #'Closer' (performed by Inoue Joe) From episode 78 to 102. #'Hotaru no Hikari' (performed by Ikimono-gakari) From episode 103 to 128. (full song length: 4:03) #'Sign' (performed by FLOW) From episode 129 to 153.(full song length: 3:56) #'Tōmei datta Sekai' (performed by Motohiro Hata) From episode 154 to present.(full song length: 3:52) Shippūden Endings # (performed by From episodes 1 to 18 (full song length: 4:55) # (performed by "Alüto") From episodes 19 to 30 (full song length: 4:52) # (performed by "little by little") From episodes 31 to 41 (full song length: 4:39) # (performed by "Masahiko Kondo (MATCHY) with QUESTION?") From episodes 42 to 53 # (performed by "SURFACE") From episode 54 to 63 #'Broken Youth' (performed by NICO Touches the Walls) From episode 64 to 77 (full song length: 4:52) #'Long Kiss Goodbye' (performed by Halicali) From episode 78 to 90 # (performed by Dev Parade) From episode 91 to 102 # (performed by '' Super Beaver'') From episodes 103 to 115 (full song length: 04:47) #'My Answer' (performed by Seamo) From episodes 116 to 128. (full song length: 04:02) # (performed by Kishidan) From episode 129 to 141. (full song length: 04:29) #'For You' (performed by Azu) From episode 142 to 153. # (performed by OreSkaBand) From episode 154 to 166. # (performed by supercell) From episode 167 - Shippūden Movies #'Lie-Lie-Lie' (performed by "DJ OZMA") in Naruto: Shippūden the Movie (full song length: 03:47) #'NO RAIN NO RAINBOW' (performed by ) in Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds (full song length: 05:09) #'Dareka Ga' (performed by "Puffy AmiYumi") in Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire (full song length: 04:24) English Version Naruto Opening # (performed by "Jeremy Sweet" and "Ian Nickus") From episode 1 to 52 # (performed by "Asian Kung-Fu Generation") From episode 53 to 77 # (performed by "FLOW") From episode 78 to 103 # (performed by ) From episode 104 to 128 # (performed by Stance Punks) From episodes 129 to 153 # (performed by ) From episodes 154 to 180 #'Re:member' (performed by FLOW) From episodes 181 to 203 # (performed by Hearts Grow) From episodes 204 to 220 Naruto Ending # (performed by "Jeremy Sweet and Ian Nickus") lasts from episodes 1 to 220 Shippūden Openings #Hero's Come Back!!' (performed by nobodyknows+) Lasts from episodes 1 to 30. #'Distance' (performed by Long Shot Party) ''Naruto Movies #'Never Give Up' (performed by "Jeremy A. Sweet" and "Ian C. Nickus") in Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow Soundtracks * Naruto: Best Hit Collection * Naruto: Best Hit Collection 2 * NARUTO IN ROCK -The Very Best Hit Collection Instrumental Version- * Naruto Video Game Soundtrack Naruto Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # R★O★C★K★S (by Hound Dog) # I Said I'm Naruto! # Nine-Tailed Demon Fox # Morning # Naruto's Daily Life # Nervous # The Rising Fighting Spirit # Sadness and Sorrow # Loneliness # Sakura's Theme # Kakashi's Theme # Sexiness # Go Go Naruto! # Evening # Glued State # Need To Be Strong # Bad Situation # Strong and Strike # Turn Over # Victory # Naruto Main Theme # Wind (by Akeboshi) Naruto Original Soundtrack II Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Haruka Kanata (by Asian Kung-Fu Generation) # Daylight of Konoha # Confrontment # Evil # Sasuke's Theme # Survival Examination # Afternoon of Konoha # Fooling Mode # Konohamaru's Theme # It's the Training! # Gai's Theme # Hinata vs Neji # Orochimaru's Theme # Avenger Here # Orochimaru's Fight # Raikiri # Sasuke's Destiny # Alone # Harmonia (by Rythem) Naruto Original Soundtrack III Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Beautiful Green Wild Beast # Sakura Season # Fake # A Crisis After Another # Rock Lee's Theme # Dance # Ultimate Secrets # I'll Do It Right! # Oh! Student and Teacher Affection # Avenger # Heavy Violence # Sarutobi # Hokage # Grief and Sorrow # Jiraiya's Theme # Ripple # Swaying Necklace # Bunta # Tea Country # Sneaking Nightmare # Fight of the Fifth # Hero # Those Who Inherit the Will of Fire Naruto: Snow Princess' Book of Ninja Arts Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Legend of Konoha # Konoha Village's Sports Meet # Go Go Sports Meet # I Said That's Enough # Princess Gale's Big Adventure # Princess Gale!? Show Yourself # I'll Protect Her!! # Yukie Fujikaze # Premonition of a Snow Storm # Koyuki Kazahana # It's My Job # Actress - Yukie Fujikaze # Assault! # Defensive Stance # Evasion # After the Tragedy # Hexagon Crystal # I Will Never Give Up! # Wake Up! Transforming Fox # Happy End Naruto: The Illusionary Ruins at the Depths of the Earth Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Sandstorm # Nerugui # The Great Capture Strategy # Battle Introduction # Ruins # Naruto vs Temujin # Two Great Men # Roving Fortress # An Old Dance # Camping # Distant Memories # Mr. Hyde # Caravan # Private Investigation # Audience # Lord of Ideals # Destruction # A Critical Situation! # Genjutsu # Gaara vs Ranke # Suna Bunshin # Hand of the Devil # Shikamaru vs Fugai # The Promise to a Dream # Noble Sacrifice # Kahiko's Plan # Mural # All-Out War # Light and Shadow # Legendary Strength # Hypocrite # Truth # Face of Evil # Despair # Ruler of Darkness # A Comrade's Support # An Extremely Deadly Technique # Out of Control # Temujin # Bonds # Siren of Hope Naruto: The Animal Riot of Crescent Moon Island Original Soundtrack Composed by Toshiro Masuda. # Beginning of the Adventure... # Wealth of Obesity # To Crescent Moon Island # Banquet Aboard Ship # A Storm is Coming # Hikaru and Chamu ~Exchange~ # Naruto and Hikaru ~Two Who Acknowledge Each Other~ # Forever Friends # Attack in the First Quarter # Composition of the Betrayal # Last Words # Naruto and Hikaru ~Hokage and King~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Mutual Glare~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Win in One Shot!?~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Poisonous Fog~ # Tough Fight in the Third Quarter ~Damned Nine-Tailed Demon Fox Power~ # Minister of Evil - Shabadaba # Naruto and Hikaru ~Those we Care About~ # Gallows # Rematch under the New Moon ~Eyes within Eyes~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Everyone's Battles~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Critical Fight~ # Rematch under the New Moon ~Tough Fight~ # Promise ~Warrior of Konoha~ # Promise ~Hero of the Moon Country~ # Short Rest # Fate of the Deceased # Full Moon Victory! # At the End of the Adventure... Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Shippūden (Time Duration 2:06) # Heaven-Shaking Event (Douten) (Time Duration 3:03) # Homecoming (Kikyō) # Experienced Many Battles (Sengunbanba) (Time Duration: 1:51) # Lightning Speed (Denkousekka) # Mission (Ninmu) # Man of the World (Utsusemi) # Departure to the Front Lines (Shutsujin) # Anger (Ikari) # Akatsuki # Scene of a Disaster (Aikouhenno) # Jinchūriki # Loneliness # Nightfall # Hidden Will to Fight # Unparalleled Throughout History # Setting Sun # Emergence of Talents # Despair # Dark Clouds # Stalemate # Tragic # Confronting # Strangeness # Risking it All # Reverse Situation ("Keisei Gyakuten") # Companions # Hurricane Suite Naruto Shippūden the Movie Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Response of Souls Song # Reincarnation # Night Attack # Will-o'-the-Wisp # Rogue # High Waves # Shrine Maiden # Tension # Moonlight Talk # Flight # Water Dragon # Winds and Clouds # Water Above Cut # Violent Fluctuation # Mineralization # Lightning Speed # Veritable Pandemonium # Big and Sudden Change # Hero # Head Wind # Light of a Firefly # Rain From a Cloudless Sky # Military Affairs Effigy # Autumn Light Chrysanthemum # Decisive Battle # Underground Spring # All Kinds of Spirits and Goblins # Wailing # Recollection # Determination # God's Will # Heaven-Shaking Event Naruto Shippūden: Bonds Original Soundtrack Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. # Blue Rain # High Waves # Invasion # Choju Giga # Orochi # Moonlight # Afterglow # Hummingbird # Silhouette # Rage # Aviation City # Destruction Jutsu # Kandatsu # Despair # Transformation # Shennong # Guidepost # White Night # Flying Dragon # Thunderous Roar # Zero Tail # Dark Labyrinth # Dash # Muddy Stream # Thunder # Jet Black # Fate # Bonds # Snowflakes Naruto Shippūden: Original Soundtrack 2 Composed by Yasuharu Takanashi. #Rising Dragon (Shouryuu) #Critical State (Rinkai) #Crushing (Gekiha) #Colorful Mist (Saika) #Prophet (Yogensha) #Hidan #Kakuzu #Crimson Flames (Kouen) #Unkempt Hair (Ranpatsu) #Burial (Maisou) #White Clover (Shirotsumekusa) #Wandering (Hyouhaku) #Impregnable (Nankoufuraku) #Foreboding Skies (Shikkuu) #Trial (Shiren) #Mind-Reading (Dokushinjutsu) #Guren #Sunspot (Kokuten) #The Scarlet Letter (Himonji) #Courtesy (Girei) #Red Rose (Benibara) #Mountain Haze (Yamaka) #Many Nights (Sen'ya) #Hallucination (Genshi) #The Rain Stops (Shirobae) #Floating Dead Leaves (Ochibabune) #Screaming God (Meishin) #Early Summer Rain (Samidare) Category:Songs